Eu te odeio, garota
by Dusk Cherry
Summary: Eu te odeio porque você é tudo o que eu sempre quis. E ninguém é bom o suficiente para isso - NejiTen - U.A
1. Coques

"**Eu te odeio, garota!"**

**By:**_ ' __**D**__usk __**C**__herry_

-

Eu te odeio, garota! Por começar de seus coques.

Por que _ela_ tem que ser a diferente? Por que _ela _não pode simplesmente usar os cabelos soltos?

Não, ela tem que ser a diferente e manter os cabelos presos e dois bizarros coques!

Será que ela não percebe que isso é extremamente _ridículo_?

E o pior de tudo é que eu já tentei lhe dizer isso, e a resposta dela fora mais estúpida que seus coques!

"_Depois de mais uma aula extremamente cansativa de matemática, Neji se encontrava sentado em um dos bancos de concreto da escola. _

_Tudo que queria naquele momento era chegar a sua casa e tirar algumas horas de sono, quando uma garota sorridente sentou-se ao lado do moreno. _

_- Olá – cumprimentou risonha. _

_Neji a olhou por alguns minutos e nada disse, sempre que se encontravam Neji a olhava nos olhos, depois na boca, em seguida os __coques__. _

'_Que pessoa sã usa esse penteado?' era o que Neji sempre pensava. _

_Mas este era o problema, ela não era sã, muito menos normal. _

_- Tenten, eu já lhe disse como seus coques são ridículos? _

_Curto e grosso? Pois bem, lhes apresento Hyuuga Neji. _

_- Já – respondeu ela, e por incrível que pareça: sorrindo. _

_- Então por que os usa? – Neji a encarou enquanto falava friamente. _

_- Porque não gosto do padrão, a exclusividade faz meu tipo, sabe? – explicou ela dando de ombros. _

_Neji a fito com uma expressão indescritível. _

_- E, também... – continuou ela – porque você os ama! –disse sorrindo _

_Neji continuou olhando-a, e quando percebera o que a morena dissera levantou-se jogando a mochila nas costas e saiu caminhando para sua casa, deixando para trás uma Tenten as gargalhadas." _

E é por isso que te odeio, garota!

Porque você não gosta do padrão, e sou eu quem odeia o padrão!

Porque você me irrita, garota. E sou eu quem adora te deixar irritada!

Porque você tem a razão, e eu que sou o certo aqui!

Ou seja, eu te odeio porque você é tudo o que eu sempre quis. E ninguém é bom o suficiente para isso, Eu te odeio porque você faz as coisas fugirem do meu controle.

Eu te odeio, porque você fez meu mundo que só girava em torno de mim, girar em torno de você.

Eu te odeio garota!

**Porque te amo **

**

* * *

**

**N/A**_: está bem eu reconheço que a fic não está tão boa, e nem kawaii que era a idéia principal, mas vocês podem deixar uma reviewzinha em consideração a essa autora baka e ao botãozinho verde-kawaii ali embaixo *-* _

_Bom, acho que é isso. Até o próximo capitulo. _

**K**_issus__*****_


	2. Lábios

"**Eu te odeio, garota!"**

**By:**_ ' __**D**__usk __**C**__herry_

-

N/A:_ Antes de começar a fic, gostaria de deixar um sincero agradecimento a todos que me mandaram reviews, que por sinal estavam todas lindas! Muito brigada! _

_Agora sem mais delongas... Vamos á fic! _

-

Eu _ainda_ te odeio, garota! Por começar de seus coques, tudo bem que eles me irritam bastante. Mas, tem algo que os supera – óbvio vindo da pessoa que vem... – Esses seus lábios, eles me enlouquecem... Sério, garota! Você não sabe o odeio que sinto por você e por seus lábios! Você consegue curvar ele fazendo inúmeros sorrisos de um jeito tão peculiar, que inexplicavelmente eu não entendo. E o pior de tudo é que eu sei o que cada sorriso significa, e olha que não são poucos, os sorrisos quero dizer. De uma forma estranha eles sempre são decifrados por mim. Só para deixar claro, eu não gosto disso. Não gosto _mesmo_.

"_E mais um dia Neji se encontrava no banco de concreto da escola conversando com certa garota de coques. _

_Tenten estava eufórica e sorria como nunca, Neji fitava seus lábios sem cerimônia, mantinha um sorriso singelo, como se prestasse a atenção ao que a morena falava, embora não soubesse, se quer de uma palavra pronunciada ali. _

_- O que foi, Neji? – chamou a morena, depois de alguns minutos dados ao fim da historia de Tenten, Neji continuou estático, na mesma posição, mantendo o sorriso que, embora singelo era perceptível. – Hã, Neji? – tornou chamar a garota, estralando os dedos em frete aos olhos perolados do rapaz, conseguindo finalmente tirá-lo do transe. _

_- O que foi? – perguntou ele, como se nada houvesse acontecido. _

_-Ah, sei lá... Você ficou aí parado me olhando estranho. – ela lhe lançou um olhar confuso, logo curvou os lábios em um sorriso sapeca. Isto não passou despercebido pelos olhos de Neji, ela iria aprontar algo, ele tinha certeza disso. Dito e feito, Tenten, logo lhe lanço uma brincadeira: _

_- Own, Neji... Eu sei, você me ama! – antes que ela pudesse soltar sua costumeira gargalhada, Neji retrucou: _

_-vê se te enxerga! Eu. Te. Odeio! _

_Tenten lhe lançou outro sorriso, um bem miúdo, bem triste segundo a análise de Neji. _

_-Ok, Senhor Ódio, vou me retirar daqui. – disse já saindo, ele magoou a morena. E se odiou por isso." _

Garota, eu te odeio! Por que você tem que ser tão decifrável?

Também te odeio, por ser tão frágil!

E, principalmente, te odeio porque você me fez odiar-me. Espere um segundo! Hyuuga Neji não se odeia! Ou, se odeia...?

**É, garota... ****Acho**** que realmente estou te amando...**

_N/A: Eu sei, bem curtinho... mas foi o que deu para fazer, espero que tenham gostado... E bem, o próximo capitulo será o ultimo! E já que será o ultimo... que tal lançarmos um desafio, vai ser bem fácil! Quem acertar o nome do terceiro capitulo, ganha ele de presente. Está fácil né? _

_Enfim, deixem reviews, porque eu simplesmente amo-as e não vivo sem elas... _

_Kisses__**cherry **__flavor__, Baby_ ~


	3. Olhos refletidos

"**Eu te odeio, garota!"**

**By:**_ ' __**D**__usk __**C**__herry_

-

_N/A: Capitulo dedicado á: _

xXxLinexXx

Babu-chan

Priih . ncesa Mitsashii

.

Swiit Dawn

_O nome do capitulo não está bem igual, mas em geral todas acertaram... Parabéns! _

_Sinceramente quando eu pensei que seria fácil, eu não imaginei o quão fácil foi... _

_Enfim, obrigada novamente pelas reviews... _

_Acho que já falei demais... (normal -.-') Então, vamos á fic! _

-

-

Garota, como eu te odeio! Por que você tem que fazer meu peito se apertar toda vez que sorri assim? Por quê?

Você realmente tem que me fazer sentir a pior espécie do mundo? E o pior é que eu não vou resistir, mesmo sabendo que irei arrepender-me mais tarde...

-É, Tenten – chamei, ainda em tempo de não ter que aumentar muito minha voz.

Ela se virou e me olhou, não sorria mais, pelo contrario fazia força para não chorar. Senti meu estomago se afundar. Eu realmente não queria ter magoado ela! Alguém, por favor, pode me dizer o motivo pelo qual sou tão idiota?

- Não era para você ficar... hã... – Tentei, mas o que se deve dizer em situações como esta?

-Não tem problema... A culpa não é sua, se eu não te agrado, é certo que você me diga... –

Ela disse, eu sou capaz de afirmar que ela tentou me lançar um sorriso falso, mas o que conseguiu foi um retorcer de lábios, acho que ela notou sua falha, e se contentou com uma mordida no lábio inferior.

- Mas, eu não falei sério! Eu só... – Parei de falar quando vi que ela andou até o banco em que eu estava e se sentou novamente ao meu lado.

Sinceramente, eu não sei se isso foi um bom, ou mau sinal.

- Neji, por favor... – pediu ela – Eu sempre prezei sua sinceridade, não me decepcione enganando-me.

- Mas, eu estou sendo sincero! Eu não te odeio! – soltei sem pensar.

Ela, piscou os olhos varias vezes, me fitando surpresa. Senti um nó se formando em minha garganta, o que era aquilo, afinal?

-Tenten... – a mesma me silenciou com um pequeno gesto.

-Sabe? – murmurou, fixando os olhos nos meus. Por um momento poderia dizer que ela estava desvendando meus segredos mais ocultos. – Desde a primeira vez que nos vimos, me encantei por você... Na verdade, por seus olhos.

Ela parou de falar, como se houvesse se arrependido de ter aberto a boca, fiz um sinal com a cabeça para que continuasse. Ela mordeu mais uma vez o lábio inferior, não deixando de fixar seus olhos nos meus.

-Com o passar do tempo, mesmo você dizendo que me odiava, eu não podia evitar te amar cada dia mais... Aquilo de certa forma me machucava, pois eu nunca teria você... No entanto, um dia enquanto conversávamos, notei que meus olhos estavam refletidos nos seus, fiquei feliz com isso, porque pelo menos meus olhos estariam cravados em você.

Tenten finalmente desvio o olhar, fitando os próprios tênis. Toquei-lhe suavemente na face, fazendo-a me encarar novamente.

- Eu não quero apenas seus **olhos** cravados em mim, quero seus **lábios**... - Dito isso, a puxei para mais perto, lhe beijando.

O beijo foi demorado, acho que não precisaria de mais nada para viver, desde que tivesse aqueles lábios tocando os meus.

Nos separamos, e voltei a falar:

- Quero seus **coques**. – e soltei as fitas que prendia seus cabelos, este lhe caiu desajeitado pelo seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar irresistível.

- Quero _você! _– Ela me lançou um sorriso, um diferente, que combinava com o brilho de seus olhos, um sorriso único.

Eu poderia chamar este de "O sorriso perfeito de Tenten", mas como sou totalmente egocêntrico, o nomearei de "Neji".

**E garota, só para deixar claro... Agora tenho ****certeza**** que te amo**

-

-

**N/A:**_ O.k, não me matem, eu sei que demorei décadas para postar, mas está ai, certo? _

_Enfim, espero que esteja bom, e que tenha superado as expectativas... _

_Reviews? _

_**K**__issus__*****_


End file.
